Seven-Coloured Symphony
|katakana = 七色シンフォニー|direct = Chinatsu Kiseki|airdate = 20th April, 2019|epis = 15 episodes|op = Nijiiro☆Kibou|ed = Natsu no Hikari|suc = ---}} |七色シンフォニー}}is a new magical girl/idol anime series created by ''Chinatsu Kiseki'' inspired by the series, Senki Zesshou Symphogear. Plot Characters Protagonists * - The main protagonist of the series, Hitomi is a gentle but extremely emotional and shut in girl who'd rather spend her time reading than making friends. However, Hitomi is a passionate singer and is known for doing covers of songs online. Despite this, she wishes she wasn't so shy and was much more sociable. She can transform into the red coloured melody of hope using the red Symphoheart. Her song genre is J-Pop and her weapon is a spear. * - Energetic and a rather popular girl at school, Bara is a goofy girl who tends to either cause chaos or forget to study for tests. Despite this, she is still a kind but rather unorganised girl who, despite not having great intelligence, is a great friend and wants Hitomi to try to make more friends. She can transform into the pink coloured melody of kindness using the pink Symphoheart. Her song genre is Symphonic Rock and her weapon are a pair of yo-yos. * - A cold and rather aloof girl with a dark past, Aoi hates the idea of working as a team to get things done and has a tendency to work alone. Despite this, Aoi is a very caring girl who can often be very blunt or antisocial. However, Aoi also has a tendency to be very prone to her emotions and can often go on a rampage to calm herself down. She can transform into the blue coloured melody of courage using the blue Symphoheart. Her song genre is traditional Japanese and her weapon is a katana. Allies - A mysterious boy who also helps the girls with fighting the antagonists, Akihiro is a 15-year old who has a tragic past that he hates to share. - Hitomi's childhood friend, Yume is a brilliant and intelligent young girl who is also skilled in archery and the captain of the archery team. Despite this, Yume has no idea that Hitomi is able to transform into a magical girl. Antagonists - The first to attack the girls and the one who caused Hitomi's first transformation, Noire is a sadistic woman who hates friendship. - A self proclaimed vampire, Vlad is a complicated man to understand due to his random speech pattern. Supporting Items * - The main transformation items of the series in which use a special chant to activate and transform their user into their magical girl form. These chants are: ** Hitomi: Rubicundus Spero Ara ** Bara: Roseus Gaudium Cron ** Aoi: Caeruleus Fortitudo Mari Locations Trivia * The director of the series, Chinatsu Kiseki, has stated that the series of Seven-Coloured Symphony will bring a different twist to other idol-genre anime as the characters aren't actually idols or even dream to be idols. Gallery / Gallery}} Category:Original Anime Category:Hickmanm Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:KisekiSeries Category:Magical Girl Series Category:Seven-Coloured Symphony